


Merry Christmas (I Don't Want To Fight Tonight)

by i_amthecosmos



Series: The Small Town Series [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80's AU, Anal Sex, Christmas, Established Relationship, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis go back to Kansas for Christmas, and some things get resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas (I Don't Want To Fight Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story in my collection of 80's Liam and Louis. This takes places after Mud's Thicker Than Blood. The time for this one is about 1989. Thanks to everyone who decides to read it. I would have gotten it up before Christmas, but I've been recovering from surgery this month. Long story. Thank you!

Liam stood by the car and watched as Louis came down the apartment stairs with his luggage. “It’s only four days you know,” Liam said and Louis just rolled his eyes. “Here, let me get that for you.” He took the duffle bag from Louis and put it in the trunk. “Come on, don’t want to be late.”

“I think I have everything, thank you for asking,” Louis gave him a diva sniff, and then it was Liam’s turn to roll his eyes. They got the trunk down and got in the car, Louis bouncing into the passenger’s seat. “I pick the music.”

“You always pick the music Lou, and it’s always Paula Abdul. Can we have something else, some Luther Vandross?” Louis put his seatbelt on and looked through their tapes. 

“He’s actually not in here, and it’s too early for Luther, you’ll fall asleep driving. How about some R.E.M?” 

“Put it on,” Liam said and Louis stuck the tape in. “Shiny Happy People” came on, and Liam nodded his head to it. Louis sang along, and Liam just concentrated on getting to the airport. “I’m a little nervous about seeing them this Christmas,” Liam said, and Louis looked over at him.

“You interrupted my solo.” Liam shook his head as Louis laughed at his own joke. “It’ll be good Liam. We’ve spent a long time planning this, we have presents for everyone-“

“Are they in the car? I don’t remember if I put them in the car.” Liam felt himself panic, and Louis patted his knee. 

“I put them in the car, don’t worry. And I checked twice. Anyway, you shouldn’t worry so much. It’s going to be fun, and we even convinced my mom that be being gone on Christmas wasn’t the end of the world.” Liam sipped his coffee in a to-go mug, and nodded. 

“I’m still worried though. The last time we saw them, it was an emergency. Now it’s the holidays. I don’t know how Karen is going to react.” Liam was still calling his mother ‘Karen’, and she was still upset about it. In the six months or so since they’d visited during his father’s surgery, she had called him maybe three times. His father and sisters were calling at least once a week, but the resentment between Karen and Liam was still going strong. 

“You’ve been stressing over this for days, Liam. We’re going to do what we can, be there, have a good Christmas and maybe Karen can do the same. And this time we’re allowed to stay in the house, which is nice. It’ll cut down the amount of sex we have, though.”

“Another problem, yes,” Liam agreed. “I can’t wait to see my sisters and dad though.” Louis turned down the music and patted Liam’s thigh again. 

“Let that thought get you through the rest of the drive and our flight,” Louis said. “Because I know you hate this part.” Liam nodded and put one hand over Louis’ as they got onto the freeway towards Atlanta. 

…

They got to Atlanta, to the airport, and in the air in fairly good time for the holidays, and when they made it to Kansas Liam sighed in relief. He never liked the Atlanta airport. Then they rented a car and headed out. “I feel like we should buy some beer, just to help us get through this.” Louis said as Liam drove them on the salted roads. It was cold now, more snow than they got in Georgia, and Liam had to remember to drive carefully. 

“Maybe some whiskey too,” he answered. They didn’t stop on the way though, instead making it carefully to Liam’s childhood home. They got out of their rental and Louis hopped out of the car and promptly slipped on some slush. Liam tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help it when he saw Louis sprawled on the ground, an incredibly pissy look on his face. “Oh fuck, you okay?” 

“Yes I am, now help me up.” Louis was scowling at him, and Liam gingerly helped him up, trying not to go down with him. Louis glared at him and went to help him with the luggage, still looking upset. 

“I’m sorry baby. I’m going to shovel this walk later. I wonder why dad hasn’t done it-oh.” He remembered his father’s surgery, and he figured this would be too much on him. “Let’s get in before I slip next.” They get everything they could, and go to the door. 

“Liam! Louis, nice to see you.” The door was opened by Liam’s father. Since the surgery, Liam’s dad was thinner, and got around slower. He had told Liam he used a cane sometimes. Liam noticed he was holding on to the door frame to steady himself when Liam came in for his hug. He squeezed his father, already blinking back tears and he wasn’t past the foyer yet. 

“Hey Mr. Payne,” Louis said, and Geoff hugged him too while Liam watched. It was shorter, but his dad put a hand on Louis’ shoulder and squeezed it. “I fell in the driveway. Liam said he’ll shovel that and the walk a bit later.” 

“Thank you for holding me to that,” Liam said, laughing. “So, where do we put all of our luggage? Thanks for having us here, by the way.” Geoff looked at him, and Liam paused. “We have a room, right?” He looked over at Louis, who suddenly got serious.

“We’re just not sure what room you’ll be in yet,” Geoff said, and Liam frowned. “The girls are getting in soon and maybe we can work that out when they’re here. Just leave your things in the foyer for now. Do you want anything to drink? I’m not supposed to have beer, but that doesn’t mean you two can’t. How was your trip?”

“It was fine,” Louis said as they went to the kitchen. “Except Liam keeps swearing I have to learn how to drive. Driving in Atlanta makes him cranky.” Liam reached over and pushed Louis gently. “Hey now, don’t make me fall again, I just fell.” 

“Don’t be a baby, I barely touched you,” Liam said, and then looked back at his dad. He took a beer his dad offered him. “Where’s mum? Is she out?” 

“She’s getting some more things from the store, yeah.” Geoff got a beer for Louis, and then poured himself a glass of milk. “I need to take a few of my medications.” He got a pill box off the table, and Liam took a look at it. It had boxes for every day, am and pm. He nodded. 

“Impressive.”

“Thanks. It helps a lot.” His dad took some of his pills, then closed it up. “Yeah, I’m a lot better than when you saw me this summer. But a lot has changed.” 

“As long as it keeps you healthy,” Liam said and Geoff smiled at him, pleased. They chatted a bit, the three of them, and then they heard someone coming through the door. Liam took a deep breath-it was probably his mum. 

Louis reacted first, standing up. “Hello Karen, do you need help? I can get some of the groceries for you.” Karen entered the kitchen and looked at the two of them before smiling at Louis. Liam stood up next, and held his hand out for one of the bags. 

“Thank you,” Karen said. “There’s a few more in the car. I was missing more things than I thought.” She was smiling, looking at Louis, but it faltered a bit when she saw Liam. _Great. You’re angry at me for being gay, yet somehow like my boyfriend better than me._ He didn’t say that, and instead tried smiling at her. She smiled back, but it was a cut off affair, and she turned away from him.

“I’ll get the rest out of the car,” Liam said, moving past her. “And after I bring it in, I’ll clean up the driveway. I don’t want the girls to fall. Is the snow shovel still in the garage?” He looked back at his dad, and he nodded. Liam turned back around and headed out the door, not looking at his mum. 

There were three plastic bags left in the trunk. He got them out and carefully made it back inside. Louis took them from him, and Liam smiled at him. “I won’t be long,” he said, and Louis winked at him. Then he went back, wishing he had his gloves. He shoveled the driveway in silence. It was a harder job than he remembered, but him and his dad always did it together. Now dad couldn’t do it, so it was up to him. What would they do when he went back?

He didn’t know how long he was out there, but he was just finishing up when Ruth’s Honda drove up, Ruth beeping the horn at him. He moved over and grinned as she parked behind his rental care. “Hi,” he said, leaning the shovel against the house and coming over for a hug. Ruth grabbed him, and he hugged her tight. He had barely let go before Nicola came over for hers. “Hey Nic.” 

“Hi. You’re shoveling the driveway? Good, Dad usually pays the boy down the street, but he’s off visiting his father this Christmas.” Liam filed that away mentally, glad someone was taking care of it. “We have some stuff, can you carry some in? You don’t have to if you’re tired.”

“Just like one bag, I think,” he said, and Nicola ruffled his hair. They went back in-Liam putting the shovel back in the garage-and came in. Nicola went straight for Louis, hugging him, and Ruth for mom. Liam gave the groceries to Ruth and sat down near his dad. 

“Been a while since I shoveled snow, I might need to sit,” he said, and Geoff laughed, patting his shoulder. That was what got his mum’s attention, and she turned to look back at Liam. “Hi,” he said, and she came over. The hug she crouched down to give him was careful, as if she didn’t want to intrude on his space. He accepted it all the same. 

He sat there a while as his mum put on a kettle for tea and a pot for coffee, and he sipped the beer he’d gotten earlier. After a few minutes he said “Hey, I’d like to take a nap. Are you sure what room me and Louis will be in yet?”

Everyone paused. His dad looked nervous and a little guilty, and Karen had stiffened up. Liam suddenly realized then what the problem was. “Look,” he said. “I really need to lie down, and we need to get our things out of the foyer. I’d like it if everyone will stop worrying about what you think I’ll be up to with Louis, and just let us have a damn room already.” 

“Or else, we could try that motel from last time again,” Louis said in a very casual tone, not threatening at all. Liam lifted his beer bottle just a bit, saluting him, and Louis grinned. “Liam’s right, this isn’t as big of a deal as you might think.”

“Well, it’s just…it might look bad,” said Karen. Liam tried not to roll his eyes. 

“Are you inviting your priest in here to inspect our sleeping situations?” Liam said, and Karen shook her head, looking embarrassed. “Then it’s just us.” 

“He’s right mum,” Nicola said. “I mean, I’d love to room with Louis, but that’s not my call.”

“The room’s a bit small,” Geoff said. Louis shrugged, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s fine. We’ll just stuff as much as we can in the drawers and put the rest in the corner. So if you don’t mind, which room is it?”

“Your old one,” Geoff said. “It looks different now, but we fixed it up a bit. It’s not drafty like it used to be.” 

“Good,” Liam said, and he grinned at him. “I’ll see you all in a bit, I just need a lie-down.” He took the beer with him, and Louis helped him get some of their stuff. “It’s the second down the hall, we weren’t in here much when we came over before.” Liam opened it and looked at his old room.

It was different, his father hadn’t been kidding. His bed was still there, but it had a different duvet, the room was painted blue and the sheets matched it. There was a crafting table in one corner, and Liam figured his mom must have taken it over for her hobby room. Liam put his beer down on the nightstand, and they started putting their clothes up. “It looks a bit weird,” Liam said. “All my posters gone.”

“I know how that is. When I moved out, I came back a week later and mom had moved Lottie into it. Mom said she was next oldest, so it was time for her own room. I couldn’t believe it, that she moved it over that quickly.”

“Yeah, that is pretty fast.” Liam sat down on the bed and started taking his shoes off. “It’s just so strange, after not seeing them so long. I still expected my room to be the same. But hey, at least there’s a bed.” He pulled his sweatshirt off and laid down. Louis threw the duvet over him, and leaned to give him a kiss. 

“See you in a bit,” Louis left then, and Liam closed his eyes. He heard the door click shut, and let himself relax. It was warmer than he used to remember, and that helped lull him to sleep. 

When he woke up, the sun was fading. The sky was a deep blue, not black yet. He put his shirt back on and padded out in his sock feet, to see what everyone else was doing. He could hear laughter and Louis’ high voice going a mile a minute, and he smiled. Lou always loved an audience. 

“Hey there,” he said as he came to the kitchen. Karen was fixing some pork chops, and Liam’s stomach growled. “Oh, that looks good.” Louis grinned and pulled out the empty chair nearest him. 

“Come sit down, we’re just having a good time before dinner.” Liam sat down, smiling at Louis and his dad. Ruth was helping fix dinner and Nicola was nowhere to be seen. Louis handed him a glass, and Liam got up to see what they had to drink for dinner. He wound up getting some iced tea drink around the time Karen announced dinner was ready. 

When they were all seated, Karen fixed their plates from the food on the stove. Liam looked at his plate, a bit surprised. “Is this the new heart-healthy diet, dad?” He said, and Geoff laughed. 

“Try it, lean pork chops and steamed veggies are good if you give them a chance.” Louis nudged him, and Liam frowned at him. Karen brought a salad out and started scooping some of it on Liam’s plate. 

“Thanks,” he said to her, and Karen smiled at him before going to the next person. Liam tried his dinner, and it wasn’t that bad. There were mashed potatoes, although there wasn’t much butter on them. 

Nicola came back in time to fix herself a plate, sitting between Louis and Dad. “Where’s the salt shaker?” Liam said, and everyone laughed. “Sorry?” Louis looked at him, grinning broadly. 

“While you were asleep, your father told us he had to go salt-free. So it’s gone. There’s some salt-free seasoning mix if you like.” Liam pouted at him and Louis laughed. “Sorry darling, I didn’t hide it, it’s just not here.” Nicola was giggling into her napkin, and Liam saw his father turn a bit pink. It must have been the ‘darling’.

Liam took the damn salt-free seasoning and sprinkled some on his pork chop. It wasn’t too bad, but now that he knew the salt was missing he could taste its lack in the mashed potatoes. He wound up eating more salad to compensate, which would probably do his own heart a favor. 

There wasn’t much conversation around dinner. Nicola and Louis talked the most, followed by his dad. Karen was almost silent, and Liam only talked when asked a direct question. Luckily Geoff did ask them quite a few questions, mostly about their trip. 

“We did okay, but Liam always hates driving in Atlanta,” Louis said. 

“That’s because it’s insane,” Liam groaned. “The roads make no sense and everyone on the road wants to kill you. I always thought the South was supposed to be nice, but God. Not that town.” Louis beamed at him, clearly enjoying his discomfort. “I still say you need to learn to drive.” 

“I don’t disagree, I’m just scared to. But you’re right, you shouldn’t have to do it all. And anyway, it would make me more independent, that’s what my mom always said.” Louis drank some of his tea.

“You’re already very independent,” Ruth said. “As far as I can tell, I mean.” Louis shrugged, a movement that Liam found elegant, more that most people. Louis was just that expressive. 

“Thanks. It’s true, I probably grew up faster than some. But driving was just something I never learned to do. Part of it was not having the money for a car, and also having a lot of friends and family to help me get around. Now, though, I’m leaning too much on Liam, and it’s not really fair.” 

“You could take lessons,” Nicola said. “They don’t usually cost that much. Do you think Liam could let you have the car for them?” 

“He’d probably be the one to drive me, so he’d be in the backseat.” That got Louis a laugh, and Liam watched as he puffed up a bit. He loved it when his jokes went over. “I don’t know, I just haven’t done it yet. But it might be good, we don’t have public transit in the town we live in.”

“Were you in an accident, or something?” Liam tried not to react. Nicola could be very tactless on occasion. Liam was sometimes amazed that she worked in sales-he guessed she knew when to not blurt things out in public. 

“Ugh.” Louis made a face, and that clearly surprised Nicola. “Yes. But I do not want to talk about it, especially at the table. I mean,” he added, as Nic and Ruth looked horrified. “It wasn’t that bad-nobody died-but it was just a shitty experience. Not my favorite story.”

“Let’s move on then,” Liam said, and Louis turned to him, nodding in agreement. “Ruth, how’s your new job going?” Ruth started to answer, and Liam felt a bit of relief. Things seemed more normal now. 

When dinner was over, Liam took his and Louis’ plates to the dishwasher, out of habit. Karen noticed it, and said “Here now, I can take those. You shouldn’t have to do that when you’re visiting Liam.” Liam looked over at her and smiled. 

“I can help you if you want, I don’t mind.” Liam was used to taking care of the household things, for the most part. But Karen shook her head. “Why not?”

“I can do it. Just go and keep your father company, that’s more important.” Liam could see her point, but he wondered if she was shoving him off so she didn’t have to deal with him. That thought made him pause, but he let it go and went to the living room. He shouldn’t assume the worst, not even about Karen.

He found the rest of his family playing cards at a fold-out table. Louis was dominating the game, which didn’t surprise Liam. Louis was good at pool and poker, having been taught by some of his cousins. They were playing for peppermints, which did nothing to squash Louis’ competitive streak. 

“I won,” Louis gloated as he took a small pile of peppermints over to his side. “Liam, come play with us, you’re fun to play against.” 

“Only because you always beat me, it’s fun for _you_ ," Liam said, and Nicola giggled behind her hands. “I see you’re having a good time robbing my family of their Christmas candy. For shame.” Louis arched an eyebrow in his direction.

“I’ll give them back. That much peppermint would make me sick anyway. Come on Li, join us. I’ll take it easy on you, promise.” 

“Lies,” Liam said as he sat down next to Ruth. “Deal me in Dad.” His father dealed him in, he got a small amount of mints so start, and on they went. 

After an hour he had lost miserably, to Louis, but also to Ruth, who turned out to have an amazing poker face. “Alright then, I’m out.” He stood up, Nicola standing up as well. “I think I might get ready for bed.” He stretched, and then went back to his old room, Nic trailing him. 

Liam brushed his teeth and then went to his room to do his nightly exercises. But Nicola was there, sitting on his bed, looking serious. “What’s wrong Nic?” He said, already a bit worried and on edge. Maybe she had some bad news for him. 

“Not a lot, just…” Nicola looked away. “It’s just kind of weird. Mum’s trying to be sweet but she was angry about you and Louis in the same room. Louis is great but he seems like he’s holding stuff in too. And I’m so glad to see you, but it’s weird because you haven’t been here for all the stuff with dad. I don’t know. But it’s much better than the Christmases we had without you.”

Liam moved over to sit by her, and he cuddled Nicola to him with one arm. “I bet,” he said. “I’m glad I’m here now, and maybe Karen will come around. She hasn’t been nasty to me and Lou, at least. That makes things easier.” 

“Do you think she will, really?” Nicola wiped her eyes. “I don’t understand why she’s holding on to it, she’s angry at you for not giving her a pass, says you don’t call her. Of course you don’t!” Nicola hugged Liam tighter. “Oh, and this isn’t a complaint, but Louis is a lot more smart-mouthed than I remembered. He’s just brutal, I love it.” 

“That’s because he likes you,” Liam said. He pulled back and booped her on the nose. “When you first met him, he was trying to put you at ease, so he acted like he does at work. Now that we don’t have dad’s surgery hanging over our heads, he’s making nasty asides about pop singers in front of you. Feel free to join in.”

“I did, a little bit,” Nicola said, grinning. “He does that a bit when I call him too. He’s sworn he’s going to trash the Sound of Music if mum forces us to watch it on Christmas Eve.” Liam hugged his sister a bit longer, then pulled back. 

“I think I need to sleep,” Liam said. “It was a long trip. I need to catch up with you soon, but maybe tomorrow, okay?” Nicola hugged him quick one last time and then got up Liam did a few slow stretches, then turned the light off, heading to bed. He wondered when Louis would join him.

It was probably over an hour before Louis climbed into bed with him, snuggling him close. “I had fun,” he sing-songed. “I like being around your family now, one person excepted.” 

“Shhh, don’t worry about that now,” Liam said, a bit fuzzy-brained. “Let’s just sleep. Tomorrow we’re going to trim the tree.” The tree was up but hadn’t been trimmed yet, Liam’s parents wanting to wait until everyone was there. 

“Your family is so weird,” Louis said. “Mine puts up the decorations day after Thanksgiving, and has a huge fight about where to position the tree. And then we have cookies.” 

“I know, I’ve actually been there for a few of those. Now go to sleep Lou, I’m exhausted.” Liam snuggled into his covers, and he felt Louis kiss the back of his neck. Liam fell asleep soon after.

When he woke up the next morning, Louis was already out of bed. He got out, did some stretches, did some push-ups and sit-ups, until there was a knock on the door.”Come in.”

It was Ruth, already dressed and her hair fixed. “We’re going to go out for breakfast, so I’m just letting you know the shower’s free.” She looked him over, and Liam was a bit embarrassed since he was in his shorts and a tank. “Wow, you really look amazing. I’m glad you don’t want to let yourself go.” 

“I just like the routine, and it helps me keep calm. When I get angry sometimes I just jog it off, and it’s better. It can be hard sometimes, where we live. It’s like everyone knows your business constantly.” He stood up, scratching a hand through his hair.

“It would have been the same if you stayed here, or in the Marines. So don’t worry about that too much. I have to go, I’ll make you a cup of tea if you want.” Liam shook his head and she left, closing the door behind her. Liam stretched a bit more, then went to get a shower.

…

They had breakfast out, and then decided to go in to a video store for some holiday themed movies. “They’ll all be sold out,” Louis grumbled. “And please, anything but The Sound of Music. That’s not even holiday related anyway.” 

“Shush Lou, it’s not as if your mother doesn’t play it every year, you’ll survive.” They headed through the narrow rows of tapes, and found the holiday section,. Predictably, it was nearly empty, with only a couple of old movies and some slasher horror movies to choose from. 

“I suppose we could get Black Christmas,” Louis said, and Nicola giggled behind her hand. Liam looked at his mum, and she looked-angry. Too angry for being denied a holiday movie. Liam looked around, wondering what the problem was, and he saw a man in black with a priest collar on. The priest was looking at him and Louis with disgust. 

Liam glared back at him, because what the fuck? He and Louis weren’t even touching, not holding hands, nothing. Liam didn’t recognize this priest, didn’t remember him from his teen years. It must be his mum, Karen must have told him about Liam. Liam held eye contact with the collared bastard until he dropped his eyes back to the videos and shuffled away. 

Liam looked over at Karen, and she glared back at him. She seemed furious, and at him, instead of at that shit-stirring priest. He didn’t want to make a scene in Video Gallery, not at Christmas. So he started looking for appropriate movies, that weren’t Christmas oriented. “Would anyone want to see Field of Dreams?” He wasn’t thrilled with it, but at least it was something to watch.

Louis moved over close to him. “You okay darling?” Liam shook his head. “Was it that priest I saw out of the corner of my eye?” Liam nodded. “You’ll be alright. Let’s grab at least three movies and get out of here.” 

“Right,” Liam said, and he grabbed the nearest costume drama he could find, figuring Ruth would like it at least, and Louis grabbed something that Liam hoped wasn’t really Black Christmas. Nicola came up with a musical, and Liam figured they were done. “We found a few. We can head home now, I think.” He’d never been more ready to leave a place in his life.

“All right, let’s go. We’re only going to play them when we’re trimming the tree anyway.” Liam’s dad slowly made his way towards them, and everyone headed towards the front to check out. Liam was so concentrated on getting out, he forgot to look for the priest. So it surprised him when the short little bastard appeared right at his elbow.

Liam glared at him, and the priest glared back. Liam was aware of the silence around him as his family watched what was transpiring. After a few seconds the priest finally said “You’re going to hell for your sins.” 

Liam was almost disappointed in him for not being more original. “Well, you’re going to hell for judging, so I’ll see you there.” Liam heard a muffled giggle from Louis, but then he was busy moving on to get their tapes. From the frozen looks on the faces of the clerks, they had heard it too. Liam looked at Karen and she had her head down, mortified apparently. 

The ride back home was tense, but Ruth put one of the movies in, Nicola got some eggnog out, and Louis and Dad went to get the decorations for the tree. Karen went back to her room. Liam frowned as she went down the hall-he knew that look. He went to her door and tapped on it. “Karen? Do you need anything?” 

“I’m fine Liam, just leave me alone for a little while.” Liam wanted to, but he didn’t want her to be without her migraine medication if she needed it. 

“I’m going to get your medication and some water, just in case.” He had to ask his dad where it was, but after a minute or two he’d gotten the needed items. He opened the door slowly. Karen was in a fetal position on the bed. “Just gonna leave these here,” he said, keeping his voice soft.

“Father said I shouldn’t have invited you to Christmas, and Louis. He said he wouldn’t give me Communion if I did. I told him I had to, my husband needed to see you. But he said I wasn’t living by the church. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. You don’t even care what I go through.” 

Liam was struck dumb for a minute. “I do care,” he said, but it sounded weak and Karen just bunched up tighter. 

“It’s not enough for you. You want everything your way. I’m sorry if I didn’t come around fast enough for you. I accept you as my son. You can’t even accept me as your mother.” 

Liam took a deep breath. “Maybe I don’t feel as accepted as you think I should,” he said. “But that priest should have never said that to you. I’m going to let you rest. If you feel better come join us in the living room.” He squeezed Karen’s shoulder, and she didn’t move. “Bye.” He walked out of the room.

Liam walked down the hall, trying to leave it behind him. He could talk to Karen later. When he got to the living room, Louis saw his face and immediately looked concerned, but Liam shook his head. He just wanted to forget about it for a while. Ruth handed him some holiday decorations and he got busy trimming the damn tree. Boy, was he not in a holiday mood now.

After a while, when Ruth went to make some mulled wine for everyone, Liam went over to his father. “Dad, can you check on Karen? She’s taking it hard. She told me about that priest, I kind of want to beat the crap out of him.”

“Don’t do that, he’ll call the police,” Geoff said. “I’ll go check up on her, you brought her water, didn’t you?” Liam nodded. “I might go back with a cup of tea, that might bring her ‘round.” He fixed one, and then headed back. Liam went back to the tree trimming, standing near Louis. 

“You two are really cute together,” Nicola said. Liam looked over at Louis, and then they both looked at her. “I mean, I have a hard time seeing Liam that way-“

“Hey now, he’s physically perfect, I won’t have any of that,” Louis interrupted. 

“But, you two are cute. You’re both so different but you work well together.” Ruth nodded, grinning at them in a strange, predatory way that Liam was immediately wary of. “You two should kiss.” 

“You want me to kiss my boyfriend in front of you? I didn’t know you were that kind of girl Nic,” Liam said. But the girls just cackled and then got a bit of mistletoe for them. Ruth even stood on the ladder to hold it over their heads. Liam looked at Louis, who just shook his head.

“Let’s get this over with,” Louis said, and he stood on his toes and kissed Liam hot and brief, Liam barely had the time to kiss back before Louis was done. “All right, that’s all of the free show you two are getting. Now one of us has to put the star on top of the tree.” 

“Aww, but you would look so cute if I took a picture,” Nicola said and Liam saw the flint-eyed look that Louis got right before he lost his temper. But instead of saying something cutting, Louis turned on his heel and stalked back to their room, leaving Nicola and Ruth confused.

“I’m sorry,” Liam said. “But Louis doesn’t like it when he thinks people are using his sexuality for titillation, or as a joke. He likes both of you, but that’s not really his thing. I wasn’t very comfortable with it either, to be honest.”

Nicola looked shocked. Then she said “But my friend Matt kisses me with tongue all the time. I didn’t think Louis would mind. I mean, it wasn’t even me he was kissing.” Liam took a deep breath.

“Well, if that’s your friend that’s fine. I wouldn’t tell other gay men what to do on that count, but Louis-he can’t stand feeling like he’s being reduced, to his sexuality or anything else. He won’t go along with it. Don’t be upset, he’ll shake it off and be hanging out with you soon. I’m going to go check up on him now. Do you want me to put the star up first?” 

“No, it’s okay,” Ruth said. “We have the ladder. Nic can steady it for me. Go see how he’s doing. Tell him we’re sorry.” Liam gave Ruth a smile and hugged her before heading down the hall. He found Louis on their bed, shoes off, staring into space.

“Hey,” Liam said. “Ruth says they’re sorry.” Louis nodded, not looking at him. “Are you okay?”

“Did you explain to them why I was upset?” Louis said, voice short. “And if so, did they understand it?”

“I explained. Ruth seemed to get it, Nicola might have. She just thinks you’re like her gay best friend. I suppose she never thought to ask first.” Liam sat down on the bed near Louis, and held his hand. “It’ll be alright Lou.”

“I’m sure it will be, I like your sisters enough that I won’t be holding a grudge for long. Nicola’s sweet, and I admire her business sense. Also her clothes. But she can-do you ever feel like she’s treating you as a background character in the movie that is her life?”

“She tries that with me, yeah.” Liam squeezed Lou’s hand. “But I remember her as a child. I’ve seen her with straws in her nose and running around the back yard with her shirt off. She can’t fool me.” 

“You three must have been terrors as children,” Louis said. Liam shrugged. 

“Not as much as your family. We were good little kids most of the time.” Liam smiled, thinking about it. “We did run riot at church camp once.” 

“Only once? I’m embarrassed to know you.” Liam laid back on the bed, and cupped the back of Louis’s head. The kiss was slow and sweet, and Liam moved his hand so he could cup Louis’s cheek. Louis smiled at him, the gentle sweet one he only seemed to use for Liam, and they kiss again until there was a knock on the door. “Shit,” Louis whispered, and Liam kissed him again before getting up. 

“Yes?” Liam cracked the door and his father was standing there, looking very awkward. 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to tell you your mother’s better, and everyone’s going to be in the living room. We’re going to play Mouse.” Liam would rather be alone with Louis, but the idea of their family’s Christmas game gave him some nostalgic flutters.

“Okay dad. Give us a minute.” He closed the door in what he hoped was a polite way, and turns to Louis. “Time for a Christmas family game, are you interested in it?” 

“This won’t be Uno again, will it?” Louis sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. “I object to that one on humanitarian grounds.” 

“Nope. It’s Mouse.” Liam looked at Louis for a few seconds before cracking up at the look on his face. “You’ll like this one, I promise. There’s cookies involved.” Louis perked up at that, and they left their room, meeting everyone in the living room, the tree lighted and twinkling. A large plate of cookies was on the collapsible table that usually was kept in the garage.

“Oooh, these look nice,” Louis said, and he reached for one. Liam pulled back his hand, and Louis glared at him. “Why are you denying me cookies?” 

“You’ll get your share in a minute. Ruth, please explain to Louis what the rules to Mouse are.” 

Ruth laughed, sipping a mug of the mulled wine. “It’s easy, whoever is It has to turn towards the wall, and the rest of us decide which of the cookies is the mouse. Then the person starts picking out cookies, and when he gets the one we’ve picked we all scream “MOUSE!”, and he has to stop.” 

Louis looked at Liam in bafflement. “Is this the kind of thing that Midwesterners come up with when they’re snowed in? Why can’t I just have as many cookies as I want?” 

“Because this is more fun,” Nicola said. “Now get a cup of wine and sit over here with us, we’re going to play now.” Louis looked at the cookie plate, then went back to the kitchen for his cup, Liam following him. 

When they got back, Nicola and Ruth had scooted over so that Liam and Louis could sit together. Liam was glad for it, but Karen was on his other side, frowning into her mulled wine. “Hey,” he said, gently, to see if she’d respond. She looked over at him and gave him a small nod, not saying anything. 

Well alright then. Liam looked ahead as Ruth and Nic bickered over who should go first. “Dad’s sitting on the end, he should go first.” Liam cheered as his father got up and turned his back to them. Nic got up, and pointed to a cookie on the outside facing them. Ruth shook her head and pointed at another one, until they all agreed on a cookie. Louis looked over at Liam and rolled his eyes.

Finally his dad turned around and started picking out cookies, going slowly. He had picked out six cookies before he tried for one on the outside and to the left. “MOUSE!” they all yelled, and Louis visibly jumped. 

Liam’s dad laughed, and took his little collection of cookies back to his seat, putting them on a paper plate. Liam watched him, glad to see his dad happy. Then he felt a light touch to his shoulder and turned towards Karen.

“I didn’t make them all this year,” she said, softly, as if she was ashamed. “I get tired a lot more. I bought some extra ones from the church, the other ladies made them.” 

“That’s all right, you had a tough year,” Liam told her.”They look good, all of them,” Liam said, and then they turned their attention back to the game, with Ruth going next. She made it as far as three cookies before they all shouted at her. She sat back down with a smug smile and ate her cookies with her wine. 

Nicola was next, not doing much better than her sister, then it was Louis’s turn. “Louis, you’re up. Go ahead, there are treats on the line.” Slowly Louis got up. When he faced the wall he made a show of slowly looking over his shoulder at them, and Liam’s sisters laughed and told him to face the front. 

When Louis turned around, he went to the plate of cookies and barely touched one.

“MOUSE!” 

Louis jumped back, nearly spilling the cookies. “Not fair! That is an outrage, I demand a re-do! I don’t even get one cookie? For shame.” 

“No, you get the one you touched,” Nicola said, and Louis pouted as he got his one cookie and sat next to Liam. Liam patted his knee.

“There there, if it helps we’re probably going to have enough food to choke a moose on Christmas. I know mum made pies.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re up. Go play this little game so we can get it over with.” Louis made a dismissive shooing motion, and Liam got up, stretching. 

“Keep in mind Louis that I’ve spent the last five Christmases at your mum’s place. You guys have some odd traditions of your own. I’ve never seen a family that dressed someone up as Santa and then the kids beat them with Nerf bats.” 

“What? It’s very traditional.” Liam laughed and turned around. There was a tense minute of whispering, and then Louis said “Okay, turn around.” 

Liam went to the plate of cookies. “You should get that one over there,” Louis said, and Liam shook his head, grinning. He reached for another cookie, and Louis said “M-no, sorry, wrong one.” Liam looked over at Louis again, who was giggling into his wine.

“Am I going to have to lock you into the bedroom, or can I do this?” He said, and Nicola cackled. Louis got wide-eyed and attempted to look innocent. “Nic, keep an eye on him. Sit on him, if you have to. I’m trying to take some cookies here.” Nicola moved seats and put a hand over Louis’s mouth, making him squirm so much he almost dropped his one cookie. Liam laughed, full on, and went back to his family’s silly little tradition.

He made it to five cookies before everyone screamed “MOUSE!,”. He sat down next to Louis and offered him a chocolate peppermint cookie. Louis took it, looking under his eyelashes, and Liam was tempted to kiss him-his family had already seen how they bickered, what was a little more? He restrained himself, and Karen went up last. 

Karen made it as far as seven, and then divided most of her cookies out to the family, keeping only one. “I’m afraid I might get a migraine,” she said, grinning at Liam. “So I’ll keep my favorite, and you all can have the rest. Eat them up, we should all go to bed soon.” 

“When are we all going to put the presents under the tree? That’s my favorite part.” Louis said as he munched the cookie Karen had given him. “I like looking at them and trying to guess what they are. It’s fun.”

“Just don’t poke any holes in the wrapping this year,” Liam said back, and Louis put crumbs down Liam’s shirt. “Hey, behave.” 

“I was planning on putting them up tomorrow,” Liam’s dad said. “But honestly, I’m tired and I need to sleep now. I’m sure your mother does too.” Liam looked at his dad, and he could see that he was worn-looking around the eyes. 

“Sure dad,” he said. “Me and the girls will clean up, you and mom can go to bed.” He noted the ‘mom’ that slipped out, but he didn’t particularly regret it. Karen beamed at him, and he gave her a small smile. She’d been through a lot today, he didn’t want to make it worse for her.

“Good night Liam,” Karen said, and she reached out for him, squeezing his arm. She did the same to Louis, and then hugged Ruth and Nic before heading to bed. Geoff just waved at them all, and went back with her. “Dad looks really tired,” Liam said after they had closed the door to their room. 

“Yeah,” Ruth said. “You’re not here all year-round, so you’re not as used to it. He’s doing well, but he’s slower. Weaker, I guess.” Liam put an arm around his sister and kissed her temple. 

“At least he’s still here,” he said. “Okay, let’s clean up.” They swept the room and put the plates in the dishwasher in a few minutes. Louis mostly watched, or tried to before Ruth made him go check the living room again. “Good job Roo, I can’t even get him to fill the dishwasher at our house.”

“Lies,” Louis said, getting the last of the wine and sharing it with Nic. “I can take care of myself. I just don’t do it because I know that sooner or later you’ll beat me to it.” Liam glared at him and Louis laughed. “Stop being petty Liam, you all got things picked up.” 

“Not much thanks to you, but yes. Maybe we should go to bed now. I’m going to unplug the tree.” He went and unplugged it, looking at it first. It was really pretty. He and Louis didn’t bother with much of a tree, laziness winning out. It wasn’t as if they had children, anyway. 

Louis got ready for bed, and found Louis already asleep, mouth still stained from wine. Liam got in with him, cuddling him in his arms. Louis sighed and Liam kissed the corner of his mouth. “Sleep, love.” 

“Trying to,” Louis breathed, and Liam kissed him again before snuggling in and falling asleep himself.

…

“Wake up.” 

Liam grunted, and opened an eye to see Louis standing above him. “That’s right, get up. Breakfast is on and it’s Christmas Eve. And it’s my birthday. Is that enough to get you going or do I need to pull the covers off?” 

“Mercy,” Liam said. “It’s my vacation, can’t I stay in bed a bit longer?” Louis shook his head slowly, as if disappointed, and the next thing he did was yank the covers right off him. “Ah! Cold!” 

“Get up you lazy bastard, your family’s waiting at the table.” Then Louis left the room. Liam got up and got himself showered and presentable enough for the breakfast table. When he got there, only Karen and Ruth were still at the table. 

Liam got some tea, and fixed his plate with some bacon and toast. “Hey,” he said, and Ruth waved across the table, looking cross. “Hungover, Roo?” 

“I think she is just a bit,” Karen said. “Nicola looked awful at first, but she had some toast and ginger ale and she’s better now. Do you want some coffee cake? There’s some in the kitchen.” Liam shook his head. “Why not? I made it myself.”

“Good, that way I know it’s good.” Liam had a bit more bacon. “I just don’t like to eat too much in the mornings. I can’t take a run in this snow, so I’m trying to watch what I eat. I’ll take some home after Christmas if there’s any left.” 

“Oh, okay,” Karen said, and Liam finished his breakfast, then went to see what the others were up to. He found Nic and Louis bringing out the presents and putting them under the tree. Louis looked thrilled, always happy about this part. 

“Hey baby,” Liam said, and Louis handed him a present to put under the tree. “You know I’ve got one in that bag for you too, for today.” Louis always liked his birthday separate. He tried to keep his voice down, but Nic perked up.

“What’s today? Why does Louis get another present? Wait, you told me your birthday was on Christmas Eve once! Let me tell mum, she’ll fix you a cake, probably.” Liam tried to stop her, but she was off and in the kitchen, letting Karen know. 

“Well, here it comes,” Louis said as Karen walked over to them, still in her housecoat. 

“Louis, why didn’t you say anything? I could have had a cake made, but now I might be too tired from everything else.” 

“I just didn’t want to make a big deal about it,” Louis said, eyes on the ground. “It’s just my first birthday away from home. I didn’t want to make a fuss, because my mom wouldn’t be here. She always made me a Mississippi Mud cake, or just some brownies, long as it’s chocolate I didn’t mind. I wasn’t planning on saying anything, Liam knew so that was enough, I thought.” 

Karen looked down at Louis, and then knelt down. Louis started when she ran her hand over his hair, messing it up a little. “I’ve never made a Mississippi Mud cake,” she said. “But I might have a recipe. Would you like me to try?” 

“If it’s not too much,” Louis said quietly. “I know you have Christmas to get ready for. I’d help, but I can’t cook much at all. I should do something to help, for you making me a birthday cake.” Karen mussed his hair again.

“Nonsense, you’re a member of this family now, so I’ll make you a birthday cake. That’s how it goes. I didn’t know we were taking you away from your home for two holidays. Now I know why Jo was so upset.” Karen went back to the kitchen and Liam and Louis looked at each other.

“She’s talking to Jo? I didn’t give her the number.”

“I think I gave it to Nic,” Louis said. “In fact I’m sure I did. So, our moms have been talking to each other behind our backs. And it sounds like they’re getting along at least a little. I would not have expected this so soon.”

“Considering she’s still barely talking to me, yeah,” Liam said. “I don’t understand. I guess you’re easier to accept, she didn’t raise you.” Louis brushed his hair out of his eyes with his fingers. 

“That might be it. Okay, I think that’s it for the presents. I’m going to find something else to do. I might just take a nap, I don’t know. Where do you think your dad got to?” 

“Try the den, he disappears down there sometimes. You go on without me, I’ll just mess about up here.” Louis grinned at him, and came in for a brief sweet kiss before running off. 

Liam stood there for a minute, then wandered into the kitchen. Karen had one of her cookbooks open, flipping through the pages. Liam decided to give her a hand, so he grabbed another desserts cookbook and started looking as well. He wasn’t getting anywhere but after a minute Karen said “Look at this one and tell me if it’s like what his mum makes, Li.” She pushed the cookbook over to him.

Liam read it, nodding. “That’s good. Lots of chocolate, nuts marshmallows. He’ll be happy.” Karen stood up, taking the cookbook from him. “I can help you, if you want. I know you’re tired and this is another thing you weren’t planning on.” 

“You’ve been trying to help me since you got here,” Karen said. “I don’t really understand why. If you want to talk to me, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I don’t want to fight on Christmas.” Liam moved around her, and got out a bag of marshmallows, and a box of cake mix.

“We don’t have to fight, I don’t think,” Liam said. “I mean, I know we’re both angry, but I think we agree more than we disagree, at this point.” Karen got out the mixing bowl and her hand mixer. “You’re upset because I keep calling you Karen, and I’m upset because you haven’t apologized. Those are the only two things we seem to be stuck on.”

Karen didn’t say anything, looking down at the cookbook, and then she looked over at him, angry. “Do you really think it’s so easy to just toss away everything you’ve been taught? Because it’s not. I regret every day you were gone, and I knew it was because of me and Geoff, but I thought I had to. Now it doesn’t matter, I’ve been denied communion anyway.” 

“I don’t think it’s easy. But I hoped I would still come first, and I didn’t. I know things are better now, but it’s something I can’t forget about. I wound up having to question everything I was taught too. Just so you know.”

“So you don’t go to church,” Karen said as she got the oil. Liam found a baking pan and greased the bottom. “Do you just not believe at all, or you can’t find one?” 

“Little bit of both,” Liam said. “There’s no MCC church nearby, and honestly I’m not sure what I believe anymore. My friends are all over the map-some are atheists, some are Christian. I think Harry’s into good witchcraft, you can never tell with her.” 

“Her? Never mind, I just won’t ask.” Liam swallowed a laugh. “You were religious when you were a child. At least, you liked to go to church camp.”

“I was pretty confused actually,” Liam said, sliding the pecans closer to her. “I was confused about my sexuality, who I was, and what I believed. But I really liked camp, who doesn’t? That’s where I started running and getting into shape. Even if nobody wanted to talk to me, I felt like I was good at something.” 

“Nobody wanted to talk to you?” Karen whirled the ingredients together in the bowl. After a minute, she stopped and looked back at him. “You never said anything about that. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I was hiding a lot of things,” Liam said. “I was so confused. So I just pretended everything was fine. So if I was getting bullied in school or at camp, I just didn’t mention it. I tried not to think about it. Some of my coaches noticed, and they tried to make things better. But that was a long time ago.” 

“I know, you want to talk about now,” Karen said as she spread the batter into the pan, making it even. “I don’t know what to say. I feel like I’m trying, but you don’t accept that. But because I haven’t said the words, you don’t think anything I’ve done is worth it.”

“Well, also I seem to find out about a lot of it after the fact,” Liam said, going back to sit at the table in the corner. “I had no idea you had this issue with your priest. And now that I know, I’m furious at him. He had no right to do that to you.” 

“Technically he does have a right,” Karen said, wiping tears from her cheeks. “It’s his church, he gets to make the rules. He doesn’t think I’m living a Christian life, so I don’t know. I can’t change his mind if I’m having you over, but I’m not going to tell Geoff no, am I?” 

“No, you haven’t,” Liam said. “But that priest doesn’t need to be blaming you for putting your family first. You tried shutting me out, it didn’t really work for you, I don’t think. You regret it.” Liam got up and put the kettle on for tea. 

“Put in enough water for everyone,” Karen said. “Yeah, I did. I missed you so much, but I was doing what the church said, what my friends said. Some friends they turned out to be.” 

“Did they stop talking to you because of me?” Liam didn’t know if his mother was even telling anyone outside that fucker of a priest about his situation. 

“No, not even that,” Karen said. “Geoff was on the committee for repairs and renovations on the church, and he voted against Father David. Your father got a majority to vote against something Father wanted, and there’s still people I’ve known for years that are freezing me out. Your father too. It’s so petty, I don’t understand why Christians act like that.” 

“Maybe you need another church, mum,” Liam said. He got the teabags down, and was surprised by a sudden hug from behind. “Oh?” 

“Thanks for calling me mum,” she said. “It’s always bothered me, even when I knew you had a good reason to hold a grudge. Does this mean you at least accept that I’m trying?” 

“Now that you’ve explained the circumstances more, yes. We can probably spend the rest of this visit without any problems. And thanks for accepting Louis as much as you have. That means a lot to me.” 

“You let me know that you wouldn’t accept anything less,” Karen said. “I never thought my first son-in-law would be your partner, but there you are I suppose. Why do you say ‘partner’, anyway? I’ve always wondered.” 

The kettle whistled, and Liam started pouring the hot water into their cups. “Well, it’s basically the best term out of a lot that don’t really fit. I can’t say husband because we’re not married. Some people like spouse, but again, not legally married. Lover is a bit too much for everyday use,” he said, and his mum laughed. “So partner it is.” 

“Suppose that’s fine,” Liam’s mum said. “I missed you. It was hard when you were angry, even though I did deserve some of it.” Liam decided not to comment on that. “I’m going to make some chocolate frosting, I don’t have any canned. Do you want to help or do something else?” 

“I think I might take a nap actually, or just be alone for a bit. Thanks.” He kissed his mother on the cheek, and she hugged him. Then he took his cup and left. When he got back to his room, he curled on the bed, wiping his eyes. He hoped that was it, the start of him and his mum getting along again. He didn’t want any more rows. He fell asleep curled on the bed, hugging a pillow.

…

Liam woke up to Louis snuggled in close to him, kissing his face. “Liam, wake up,” Louis said. “Your whole family’s gone out for a bit. They said I could stay here, so I did. Wake up.” 

“I’m awake, you impatient weirdo,” Liam grumbled as Louis tried to suck on his neck. “Calm down, it’s not as if we’ve never had sex before.” Louis raised up and glared at him.

“I am going to have sex with you on this trip at least once, and this is our best chance. Now stop fighting with me and take off your pants, you shit.” At that, Louis pulled off his shirt and bent down to kiss Liam again. 

“They really all left?” Liam pushed Louis to the other side of the bed so he could get the rest of his clothes off. “Considering how nervous they were about us sleeping in the same room? What got into them?”

“Who cares?” Louis pulled down his jeans and underpants, throwing them across the room. “They went to help out with a drive for shut-ins, or something, this might take them a while. Now I want you to fuck me. Okay?” 

“I can’t believe you thought I’d turn you down.” Liam pulled Louis in for a hard kiss, and then Louis leaned over Liam to get the lube and condoms he’d put in a drawer. “How do you want me to do this love?” Louis kissed him again and pulled back to grin at him, and Liam fell a little bit more in love. “Anything you want, you know that.”

“Remember when you tied my hands, bent me over? Do that again.” Liam got off the best, shivering a bit from the cool room, and got his t-shirt. He bound Louis’s hands over his head, and maneuvered him on the bed so his bum was against the edge. Liam squeezed it one good time, and Louis whimpered.

“Finger me open baby, I want to feel it. It’s been too long, driving me crazy-ah.” Louis shut up when Liam twisted a lube-covered finger into his ass. Liam bent down over him and licked at the back of Louis’s neck, making him whimper again. 

“You’re gonna be my good boy, aren’t you?” Liam said, and Louis nodded. They had learned fairly recently that Louis loved that kind of talk in bed. “You’re gonna do what I say?” 

“Yes Liam,” Louis said, and his tone made the heat in Liam’s body flare. He sounded sweet and…non-demanding, not like the usual Louis who bossed him around constantly. “And you’re gonna take care of me, aren’t you?” 

“Of course I am baby,” Liam said, as he moved his finger in deeper. Louis pushed against it, and Liam said “Ah, ah, you have to let me set the pace. Can’t having you being greedy and getting this over with too fast, now can I?” 

“No Li,” Louis said, voice dropping lower. Liam kissed his shoulder. Having Louis being soft for him, submissive, was a gift. He knew not too many people got to see that. He slowly fingered Louis open, bending to touch kiss or touch Louis’s long line of back and shoulder, until he felt Louis loosen. 

“Are you ready love?” He said, pulling back to get a condom. Louis just huffed and spread further on the bed, and Liam laughed softly. “So eager, my Louis.” He ran a finger down Louis’s spine and watched him arch. 

“I know, I love it,” Louis said softly. “Get that condom on and fuck me, I’ll be so good…” 

“Shhh,” Liam said as he rolled the condom on. He put Louis in the position he wanted, with his ass up and Louis balancing on his tied arms. “Comfortable, darling? Here we go…” He guided his cock into Louis’s body, watching as it disappeared slowly inside him. Louis let out a long sigh, and Liam grpped his hips tighter. “That’s my boy.” 

“Yours,” Louis said in a low whisper, and Liam couldn’t hold back anymore. He slid nearly out of Louis’s ass, then pushed back in. Louis made a guttural noise, and Liam did it again, pushing Louis against the bed, helpless to hold himself up against Liam’s movements. 

“You okay? Want me to free your arms?” Louis shook his head and Liam made his movements smoother, to keep from being too rough on his lover. 

“Fuck no,” Louis said, voice still rough. “It feels brilliant, even the slipping around. Keep doing it, yeah.” Liam ran another hand down Louis’s back, wanting to feel for himself if Louis was fine, and then started fucking him again. Louis dropped his head down, moaning, and Liam shoved his hips up, driving hard into him. 

They lasted like that for a few more hot minutes, before Louis was squirming and begging against him. “Come on, come on, make me come, either do it or let me…” Liam shut him up by reaching around and getting a hand on Louis’s slick cock. It only took a few pulls before Louis was coming over his hand. 

“There, that’s a good boy,” Liam said as Louis whimpered, still coming. He hitched Louis’s hips up a bit higher and started pounding in for real then, trying to get himself off. Louis wriggled and moved, trying to help but it was just distracting. “Hold still,” he said, a bit too harsh, and Louis immediately stopped moving. “Shhh, just a few minutes darling,” he said, hoping to soothe any bad feelings, and then Louis squeezed around him and it was all over.

“Oh,” Liam said a few minutes later. He was leaning over Louis, Louis still having his hands tied, and his nose was in Louis’s neck. “Oh, sorry. Probably not very comfortable.” Liam got up, pulling out of Louis, who grunted and moved further up the bed while Liam got the condom off. 

“Help me out of this shirt, I can probably wriggle it off my arms, but still,” Louis said. Liam went over and freed him from the shirt, rubbing at Louis’s arms as he settled on the bed near him. “Fuck, that was good. I like it when you’re in charge.”

“Thank you. It can be fun.” Liam liked bottoming too, but topping wasn’t Louis’s strong suite, so mostly they just fucked with him on top. He leaned over to kiss Louis’s shoulder. “I hope that helped ease the need, tomorrow’s Christmas.”

“We won’t get a moment alone, probably,” Louis said, and Liam nodded in agreement. “Your mum seemed happier when I saw her. Did you two get all that shit off your chests? It just seems like you might have.”

“We worked on it,” Liam said, grinning. “Thanks for asking. I helped her with your cake and now she’s pretty much all right. There was a lot she wasn’t telling me.” Louis moved so they we closer and kissed Liam softly. 

“I’m sure there’s a lot of that, she still treats you and your sisters like you’re twelve. But at least she seems to be over blaming you for her problems. Most of them, anyway. And I have to like her, she’s made me a cake.”

“You haven’t already eaten some of it, have you?” Liam had seen Louis do it before. Louis shook his head, and Liam decided to check later on. “Okay, just have to ask.” His mum might be a little upset if Louis sampled it early. “I think I should take a shower now.” Liam felt a bit tacky and sweaty, and Louis pulled him in for another kiss.

“I’ll take one with you.”

…

When everyone reappeared an hour later, Liam and Louis were in front of the TV, watching reruns. Louis had his head leaned on Liam’s shoulder, snuggled on the couch, and Liam waved as his family came in. “Hey, just resting up a bit. Do you need us to do anything? How was the trip out?” 

“Good,” Geoff said, as he got in and stomped the snow off his shoes. “We just delivered some food and presents to people the church told us about.” Liam figured that as much as he disliked the way this church was treating his family, he couldn’t be too upset at this. “Now I think I want to rest up. I might have to check my blood pressure.” 

“Good idea,” Liam said. Ruth and Nicola came in and went back to their room, leaving the two of them on the couch. Karen came in and smiled faintly at them, but said nothing. They seemed to be giving the two of them some space. Liam could hear his mother rattling around in the kitchen, and he blinked, half-asleep, as Louis changed the channel. 

…

Later, Liam went to find his father. Louis had been dragged off with Nic, and Liam wandered around to find Geoff in the den, looking over a magazine. “Hey dad,” he said, and Geoff looked up, grinning at him. 

“Hey,” he said. “I didn’t want to interrupt you earlier.” Liam moved so he was sitting on the scratchy love seat close to his dad’s chair. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Got a bit of a nap, still groggy,” Liam said. “I’m really glad I came for Christmas.” Geoff nodded, looking a bit tired, and Liam frowned. “Are you okay, dad?”

“I suppose so. It’s just been hard, since the surgery. I’ve had to readjust, learn to eat differently, to watch stress. And we haven’t gotten the support I expected to, from church.” 

“Because of me,” Liam said, feeling tired just thinking about it.

“There’s more to it than just you, no offense, but yes. I think the priest wants to make an example. I’m ready to go to a new place, Karen isn’t quite yet. She told me you two talked.” 

“I think things are better,” Liam said. “We hugged at the end. It’s probably not all settled, but it’s the best I can hope for for this trip, I think.” Liam looked over at his dad, and he could see some pill bottles on the table next to his chair. “Did you take some of your medications?”

“Just a few. They can be hard to keep up with, the times and such. But I’m all right, Liam, mostly. You know, the doctor, he asked me if I was under a lot of stress when he saw the state my heart was in. I told him yes, and that I wasn’t speaking to one of my children.” Liam held his breath as Geoff looked in the direction of the TV before continuing. “And he said that he wasn’t a therapist, but that if there was any way that could be reconciled, it might be worth it. Because I was killing myself over it.” 

“Dad,” Liam said, suddenly frightened. “Don’t think that way, it wasn’t because of this you got sick…”

“Oh, I think it was,” Geoff said. “I just felt so much guilt, and pain, because you were gone. And I knew Maura had the number, but I didn’t call even when I wanted to. I didn’t think I could make it right.” Liam watched as his dad wiped his eyes. “I didn’t think you could forgive me.” 

“I did though. I forgave you soon as you asked for it. And I’m sorry, maybe I should have tried to call you even after you told me no. You were still my dad.” He thought about the five years he’d tried to push the memory of his family away, and how he’d thrown himself into his new life with Louis. He could never regret being with Louis, but there was an element of trying to forget the past. 

“I know Li, but I don’t know how I would’ve reacted if you did call. I can’t say.” Geoff looked away then, and Liam felt a bit sick to his stomach, thinking he knew what was coming next. “I mean…I know you blame your mother, but I was the one. It was my decision, I thought I had to make it. And…I stood by it longer than I ever should have. I am so sorry.”

 

“I know dad.” Geoff still wouldn’t look at him, but Liam reached over and put a hand on his arm. “I knew when you called, told me not to call back. You were into that leading the Christian household movement stuff at the time, so I knew where it came from. It’s all right, I still love you. We’re putting this behind us now.”

“I’m just so sorry,” Geoff repeated, and Liam squeezed his arm. He hated to see his father beating himself up over it. “But you’re right, we should move on. I talked to Louis today, it was…nice. To get to know him a bit more.” 

“He likes you dad, he wants all of us to get along.” Geoff was still crying and wiping his eyes, and Liam felt a bit panicked. He had never seen his father like this. “Dad, it’s all right. It’s okay, please don’t cry. I know it was horrible but it’s over.” 

“I haven’t been the same since my surgery,” Geoff said. “I’m much more emotional. I feel better on the whole, but sometimes I can’t stop what I feel Li. Maybe it’ll be the same for you, when you get older.” Liam watched as his father got some tissues and tried to stop crying. “I’m sorry if it upsets you.” 

“It’s fine, dad,” Liam said, voice soft. He’d thought about how strong his father had seemed when he was a kid, how much he wanted to impress him. He’d basked in his father’s love and approval, never thinking it would ever run out. No wonder his father was so upset, cutting him off went against his father’s nature as far as Liam could tell. “It’s okay,” he said again. “I love you dad.” 

“Good, I’m glad. And I’m glad you’re fixing things with Karen. I know it seems like she’s blaming you-“ Liam held his tongue at that statement-“But she just doesn’t know what to do. She just wants you to give her a chance.”

“I think we’re headed in that direction,” Liam said, remembering how his mother had hugged him. “I don’t want me and her to fight.” He still thought they had a long way to go, but again, he just had to get through the holiday, and then they could work on it more. 

“Me either.” Geoff changed the channel, putting it on a footie game from South America. “I’ve got tons of sports channels now,” Geoff said, and Liam laughed. “Gives me something to do, I’m not as active as I was.” 

“it’s alright dad, you can relax, it’s Christmas.” Liam didn’t watch soccer much anymore, Louis hated sports and Bob loved American football, so that was about the only thing he watched when he was over there. But he watched the game, enjoying the time with his father. 

…

They all met back in the dining room for dinner hours later. Liam caught up with Louis in the hallway. Louis looked a bit different, and it took a minute for Liam to notice that he seemed to be wearing a bit of makeup. “Your sister fixed my hair and did my makeup like a Barbie doll,” Louis grumbled. “She needs a niece, tell Roo it’s time to get knocked up.” 

“Sorry babe, I was downstairs with dad. I should have saved you.” Louis shrugged. “Maybe you should take the eyeshadow off before mum sees it at the dinner table. Or maybe not, you could just blame Nic, she’d probably buy it.” 

“Shut up,” Louis said, blushing a bit, and Liam looked over his shoulder before kissing Louis quickly. “I hate that you had to look,” Louis grumbled, and Liam kissed him again, longer.

“Sorry,” he said again, and Louis smiled at him. “Let’s go eat.” Louis squeezed Liam’s hand, and they went up front.

Christmas Eve dinner was informal, just a good casserole with Tater Tots on the top (Louis looked briefly horrified), and some broccoli and warmed rolls. It was pretty Midwest food, but Liam had missed that. Louis chatted with Ruth during dinner, and near the end, Karen got up and brought the cake to the table. 

“Happy Birthday, Louis,” she said. “I hope you like it, I’d never made one before. Should we sing Happy Birthday?” Karen looked at the rest of the table and at Louis, who was nodding emphatically. Karen started, and Louis grinned as they sang to him. Then he blew out the candle. 

“Thank you, it makes being away from home better,” Louis said, and Liam could tell he meant it. He smiled up at Karen, and she smiled back, putting the cake on the table and giving him a quick hug. Liam was glad, he didn’t begrudge any affection Karen had for his partner, even if she didn’t always seem so kind to him these days. He’d take what he could get. 

“It’s delicious,” Louis said when he ate his first bite of the cake, and Karen looked happy. Louis had two pieces , and so did Liam. After they had all finished, Nic brought some wrapped presents over. 

“We were lying about visiting people from church,” she said, a bit apologetic. “We went out and got you some birthday presents. I hope you like them.” 

“You got me birthday presents!” Louis beamed. “I love that, thank you, I hate it when I get combination birthday and Christmas presents, you have no idea.” He immediately tore into the present, getting paper everywhere. “Oh, you got me new games!” 

“Is that the right system?” Ruth said, and Louis nodded happily. 

“Thank you. That’s a great present.” Louis was beaming, and Liam fell a little more in love. Louis liked little things, and he liked being young, so video games were perfect. “I can’t wait to play them, thank you.” 

“Good,” Liam’s mother said, and she reached over to pat his hand. Louis grinned at her, eyes crinkled up, and Liam was again glad that his family seemed to be accepting Louis fairly well. He still didn’t understand why his mum had a harder time accepting him, but maybe it would come in time. Louis looked happy, so he couldn’t hold a grudge against it right then. 

…

“That was so nice,” Louis said when they were getting ready for bed. “They didn’t have to do that, I know they didn’t expect it.”

“Shh, they wanted to. And you love your new games.” Louis smiled, ducking his head. “So enjoy it, they accept you.” 

“When I talked to your dad earlier, he asked me a lot of questions about what our plans for the future were. I felt like he was interviewing me to see if I was an acceptable suitor for his daughter or something. I mean, we’ve already been together more than five years.” Louis put on his pajama bottoms and got into bed with Liam.

“He just worries. He’s just met you. Don’t take it too seriously.” Liam thought about his dad earlier today, crying and saying how sorry he was. “He just wants to know I’m okay.” 

“I think you are,” Louis said. “I hope so anyway. Let’s sleep, I’m gonna be up early tomorrow to get my presents.” 

“You love presents,” Liam said, kissing Louis before turning the light off. “It’s sweet, how you like the little things.” 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, if I could live off a rich husband I would.” Liam actually snorted at that-sure his Louis would. Louis had been working full-time since he was sixteen. “But yes, I like presents. I just like it when people give me things.” 

“Yes, you love attention.” Louis grunted, offended, and Liam pressed a clumsy kiss to his forehead in the dark. “Sleep now.” 

“Okay,” Louis said, and Liam felt Louis’s hand rubbing over his stomach before they drifted off. 

…

“Merry Christmas.” 

Liam opened one eye. He was in his parent’s house, in his old room, and Louis was spooning him. He opened the other eye, and saw Ruth standing in the doorway. “Get up, we’re going to have breakfast and open presents.” 

“Christmas!” Louis sat up in bed, and then scrambled over Liam to get up, pulling a t-shirt on and then moving past Ruth and down the hall. Liam sat up, rubbing his face and laughing. 

“I think he’s excited,” he told Ruth, and she laughed too. Liam got up, stretching, and put on some clothes as Ruth closed the door. He did a few push-ups, but not his entire routine, knowing that Louis was waiting on him. 

When Liam walked into the kitchen, he saw his mum and Nicola making omelets for breakfast, along with low-salt bacon and fruit, and hot chocolate. Liam got a mug of it and a plate and sat next to Louis, who was pouting. “Breakfast first Lou, then presents,” he said. 

“Unfair,” Louis said, and Liam laughed at him. That just made Louis pout harder, until Ruth came over to sit with them, chatting about little things until Louis smiled. Liam and Louis finished their breakfast quickly, and Louis went to sit near the Christmas tree, waiting on the others. 

“He’s a big kid, isn’t he?” Ruth said, and Liam smiled proudly.

“He is. He likes presents and birthdays and Silly String. He also works his bum off at his job and does his own taxes and reads a lot more than I do. He’s complicated.”

“Good. Then he’ll never be boring.” Liam looked at her, surprised, and nodded. 

“Thanks Roo. And you’re right, he’s not. He’s pretty much the most interesting person I ever met. I’m going to get more hot chocolate and go sit by him, see you soon.” He left the table, and soon he was sitting in the chair closest to Louis. “Everybody’s coming, don’t worry.” 

“What’s taking so long? Where’s your dad?” Liam hadn’t thought about it, but now that Louis had said something, he was a bit worried. He put down his chocolate and went to talk to Nicola.

“Hey, where’s dad?” His mum looked over and smiled. 

“He’s just slower getting up. He was in the bathroom the last I checked. He’ll get here.” Liam felt that was too much information, but at least his dad was okay. He nodded and went back to Louis. 

“Dad’s just old. He’ll be here.” Louis sighed and picked at the wrapping of a present. “Don’t open them yet, God!” 

“I wasn’t!” Louis snapped, and Liam almost said something back, but then Geoff was walking into the room, smiling at them. 

“Don’t fight boys, it’s Christmas.” Geoff was wearing blue PJ’s and a robe, and he looked tired, even though he’d just gotten up. Liam got up, leaving Louis his hot chocolate, and hugged him. Geoff put his arms around him, squeezing, and Liam didn’t want to let go. 

“Hey dad. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m all right Liam. I might take a nap later. Some days I need more sleep than others. What’s for breakfast?” 

“Omelets, and hot chocolate. It’s good, get some.” He let go of his dad, and went back to Louis, who was finishing off his hot chocolate. “Greedy.” 

“Yes,” Louis said, handing him the empty mug. “Your dad looks good.” 

“Looks a bit tired to me,” Liam said quietly. Louis leaned in, getting closer. 

“He looks fine. You should have seen my uncle after his heart surgery. He eventually bounced back, but it took a long time. Geoff’s doing well, you just don’t know it.” Liam didn’t say anything, but he figured Louis might be right. They sat there in silence, until everyone else filed in. 

“Okay, let’s start,” Karen said, as she sat down on the couch. Louis went to grab a present, and Liam put a hand on his arm. 

“We go a bit slower than your family, Lou.” Louis looked offended, but didn’t say anything. “First, we get a present, and show everyone who it’s from, and then open it and show that off. Okay?” 

“Oh, all right. Can I start?” Liam nodded, and Louis picked up a present. “Okay, this is from Nic. Let me see what she got me.” He opened the present, ripping the paper to shreds, and then grinned. “Oh, she got my favorite hair products, good one Nic.” 

“Thank you,” Nic said. Nic went next, Liam handing her a present. “This is from Li,” she said. She opened it carefully, and grinned. “Oh, this is nice!” She held up the dress he got her, and Liam beamed. “I love this color, thank you!”

“Not a problem,” Liam said, and then Karen went next. They went around until Liam finally got a present and held it up. “From mom and dad,” he said, and opened it. “Oh,” he said. It was a new jumper, and there was a few cd’s in the bottom. “Thanks. I like these groups.” He wondered if Ruth had picked out the music, it looked like her doing. “We have a nice stereo in the house. We still have cassettes in the car though.” 

“That’s okay, so do we,” Geoff said, and Liam brought him a present from him and Louis. It was a collection of different Southern foods, and Geoff got a kick out of the bag of grits. “Oh, can I have that on a low-salt diet, or does it need salt?”

“It generally needs something,” Louis said. “But it’s very good as a side with eggs.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Oh, there’s beignet mix in here, probably too much oil for me. I might have one tonight though, since it’s Christmas.” Liam nodded, hoping he would. “We should make some before you and Louis have to leave.”

“I’m glad you like it, Dad,” Liam said. He thought now some of those gifts weren’t the best for his dad’s condition, but maybe it was all right. Louis handed him a present, and he opened it, moving on with the holiday.

When they’d all opened their presents, Karen put on some music and set about cleaning up the wrapping paper and other debris all over the floor. Louis helped, probably out of guilt since he’d thrown the most around. Liam got off the floor and sat in a chair, next to his dad. 

“I don’t think the game is on yet,” Geoff said. “Do you still watch football?” 

“Try to find a movie or something then, to tide us over,” Liam said. “I still watch it. I go over to my friend Bob’s place, since Louis doesn’t watch sport at all. So Bob and me watch it at his place.” He smiled, thinking about Bob. “He’s a good friend, he was my first boss when I came to town.”

“Oh? I’m glad you met him then,” Geoff said, and then they watched a black and white Christmas movie in silence. Liam could hear his mum and sisters clattering in the kitchen and felt a bit like a pig, watching TV while the women worked. But oh well. He was spending time with his dad, surely that counted.

“I hoped you liked your presents, Li,” his dad said. “It was kind of hard, since we haven’t seen you in so long.” 

“Yeah, it was the same on my end,” Liam said, looking at the TV. “Like those Southern food gifts. Some of those are probably not that good for you. I wasn’t thinking.” 

“We’ll eat them,” Geoff said. “Your mother has a sweet tooth, remember.” Geoff was silent for a bit. After a bit, he said “Do you like living in Georgia, Li? It seems so strange, you living in the South. Especially with your…circumstances.” 

Liam laughed. “Lots of gay people live in the South, just like everywhere else. I know it’s not always a great place, but it could be worse. And yeah, if I hadn’t met Louis I wouldn’t be living in Georgia, but there’s a lot of good people there. I’ve got a lot of good friends.” 

“That’s good. It’s just so far away.” Liam tensed, wondering if his dad was going to start crying again, but it didn’t happen. “We missed you Liam, after you left. It would be good to have you closer, but you already have a life of your own where you are.” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to leave it,” Liam said. “But I’d like to see you more. I’m going to go, I haven’t have a shower yet. Be back later.” He went to get cleaned up, thinking about what his dad said. His parents weren’t one hundred percent supportive of his life, but his dad seemed to really want him around more. He thought about it as he showered, not sure what to tell him. 

When he got out, still drying his hair with a towel, he could hear Louis’s voice in the room they shared. He stood in the doorway and found Louis on the phone, talking quickly between laughter. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll tell him, thanks mom, I should probably go now, I don’t want to run the Payne’s rates up. Merry Christmas mom. Love you too.” Louis hung up and turned to see Liam. “I asked Karen if I could use the phone to call home, she said of course. I hope she didn’t mind-my mom can talk.” 

“She won’t mind, it’s Christmas.” Liam came in and hugged Louis to him. “Dad’s watching TV, want to join him with me?” 

“Yeah, good idea. If I spend too much time alone I’ll just miss my family,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Liam’s jaw. “And I like being around your dad.” 

“Everyone likes being around him, he’s that sort of person,” Liam said, and then started as he heard a knock on the door. “Who comes calling on Christmas?” He peeked out the window and said “Oh fuck. It’s that nasty little priest, from the video rental place.” 

“Oh, fuck him,” Louis said, in a near-growl. “Let’s chase him out of here.” Louis started heading down the hall and Liam jogged behind him. 

“Shhh Louis, it’s not our house…” Then Liam went quiet as he saw the priest in the doorway, Karen having an awkward conversation with him. The priest was as short as the last time they saw him, and Liam had a nasty thought that he could probably throw him in a snowbank. Instead, he just stood there with his arms crossed and tried to look threatening. 

The priest saw the two of them and his face screwed up in disgust. Karen looked bewildered, unable to handle the situation. Then Geoff came over, moving past Louis and Liam and putting an arm around Karen. “I think that’s enough Father. We don’t want to invite you in right now, since you don’t respect everyone in the family. So you’ll have to leave, not them.” 

The priest sputtered, but Geoff blocked the entrance so well that Liam didn’t actually see him leave. Geoff just closed the door, and turned around. “All right, we can continue with Christmas. Nothing else to see here.” 

Karen looked shocked, staring at Liam and then Geoff. “I’ll have to find a new church,” she said, mostly to herself. “Next Catholic church is thirty miles away. What am I going to do?” 

“You could try the Unitarians,” Louis said helpfully. “If you have any around. They seem like good people to me.” Karen stared at Louis, and then grinned, a bit hesitant. 

“I think I’d be more likely to find Lutherans here, but thanks,” she said, then she went back to the kitchen after giving Louis’s shoulder a little squeeze. Louis watched her go, smiling softly. 

“Your dad got rid of the priest, that’s brilliant,” Louis said to Liam. “I want to say that I didn’t know he had it in him, but honestly I’m not that surprised.” 

“I am, a little,” Liam said. “He was so into going to that church when I was younger. Okay, let’s go watch TV. Unless you want to help with dinner.” 

“I think everyone would be glad if I didn’t,” Louis said, and Liam cracked up, still a bit giddy with relief. Then they joined their dad in the living room, watching pre-sports programs and bits of holiday movies. Louis sat snuggled up next to him on the couch, not even trying to pretend he wasn’t. Liam squeezed his hand, happy to have Louis near, and happy to be home.

…

They had Christmas dinner a bit later than Liam remembered them usually having it, but everyone was still pretty full from breakfast. It was a less-salt, less-fat version of the one he remembered, and even Louis seemed happy with it. Liam guessed it wasn’t too different from what his mom would do. Karen had two pies and a large cake after, and Louis stuffed himself until he had to lie on the couch. 

“Don’t complain to me if you get sick tonight,” Liam said, and Louis groaned in response. “Rest up, maybe you’ll feel better in a bit. Do you want me to get you something for your stomach?” 

“No, I’ll be all right I think. I just need to rest.” Louis pulled a throw blanket that Nicola had given him over his head and whimpered. 

“Rest, love,” Liam said, and went back to his room. The day had been good, but overwhelming. He did some exercises, and then looked over some of the gifts he got. There was a new Whitney Houston CD, and he looked at the liner notes. 

“Why are you in here by yourself?” Liam looked up to see Karen at the door. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, but I never thought you’d become an introvert.” Liam looked at her, and she was smiling gently, and he smiled back. 

“I just needed to get away for a moment. It’s been a lot, being here-I’m not upset, at you or anybody,” he said as Karen’s face fell. “It’s not that. I’m just…it’s been a long time, mum.” 

Karen came in and sat on the bed, close to him. “Yeah, I suppose it has been.” She reached over and absently stroked his hair. “A lot of that was my fault. I know I fought you hard, I still don’t like to think about it. I guess it doesn’t matter now.” Liam looked over at her. 

“Don’t worry about that priest mum. He can’t do anything to you now.” 

“I guess not,” she said. “I don’t want to think much about that either. I’ll have to find a new church. You know, I think I like going, and knowing people there and helping people, more than what they teach. Is that terrible of me?” Liam looked at her face, and then leaned against her leg while she went back to petting his hair.

“I think most people would secretly agree with you,” he said. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. Any church would be lucky to have you.” He remembered how his mum could be, how she just wanted to help other people. It was like the past five years were some horrible aberration and now her true self was coming back.

“It’s nice of you to say that,” she said. “I hope you’re right. Was Louis serious when he mentioned the Unitarians?” 

“You know, your guess is as good as mine,” Liam said, and then they both laughed. After a minute, Karen petted his hair again and left the room. Liam waited a minute, and then went to find Louis. He was still on the couch, so Liam laid down on the floor next to him.

…

The next day, it was time to go. 

Liam packed most of their things while Louis talked to Nic and Geoff. Liam thought he would be exasperated with everyone when the time to leave came, instead he wasn’t looking forward to home as much as he thought. 

“I think I’ve got everything,” he said as he walked out of his room. Louis was accepting turkey sandwiches and some of the cake for them to take with them. “Thanks for helping me pack, babe,” he said, and Louis didn’t even bother to look sorry. “Okay, fine,” Liam said, and smiled at his boyfriend. 

“I’ll carry the stuff to the car,” Louis said, and he took the suitcases and headed out. That left Liam surrounded by his family. He hugged Ruth first, Nic squeezed up against his back, and they hugged in a trio until Liam broke it. 

He went to his dad first. “I’m glad I came,” he whispered. “I’ll call when we get home.”

“You do that Li,” Geoff said, and they hugged for what seemed like forever. Liam could hear his dad trying to choke back tears, and he rubbed his back. “Sorry Liam.” 

“Don’t be, it’s fine,” Liam said, grinning at his dad. Geoff sniffled and got some tissues while Liam went to hug Karen. “You call me sometime, okay?” he said, and she nodded. “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be okay.” 

“I hope so,” his mum said, and she hugged him tighter. “Take care of yourself. Take care of Louis too, if he’ll let you.” 

“He usually does,” Liam said, and he heard a loud honk from outside. “That little cheek, I guess he’s ready to go. I mean it, call me.” Karen nodded and wiped her eyes. “Don’t worry mum,” he said again, and squeezed her before letting go. Then he walked out, wiping at his own eyes.

When he got to the car, Louis was sitting in the passenger seat, smug smile on his face. That faded when he saw Liam’s expression. “Are you okay love? Did she say something to upset you?” 

“No,” Liam said. “It’s just hard to say goodbye sometimes.” Liam took a minute to compose himself. “Maybe if I keep coming back, I’ll get used to saying goodbye. Eventually. I hope so.” Louis put a hand on his shoulder, and after a bit, Liam took a deep breath. “All right then,” he said, and he turned the keys in the ignition. “Let’s get you home, your mother misses you.”

“Right. She said they postponed Christmas for me, so we need to get there soon. All my siblings want to open their toys.” Liam backed out of the driveway while Louis looked for a tape to play. “I’m glad we saw your family. Much less tense than this summer’s trip.”

“I agree,” Liam said. He looked around at the scenery, the snow-covered lawns and Christmas lights, and then looked back at the road. “Let’s go back home baby,” Liam said, and he put it in drive.


End file.
